Breysis Vilatul
'''"The goal of a race is not survival, but reproduction" '- The Lady of Pain casts an evocation to Lolth.'' At a Glance A loyal follower of Lolth, Breysis Vilatul was a cunning and duplicitous Drow of the Underdark. Rising to power through her sharp wits, Breysis re-established the Drow capital of Lithdorien, renaming it Lolthlorien in honour of the spider-queen Deity. A powerful sorceress in her own right, Breysis was noted for her remarkable sexual appearance and philosophical, albeit warped, mind that praised sacrifice in the name of propagation. For a time she served as the chair of The Nine Clans. History As a member of one of the wandering Drow clans, Breysis lived an impoverished life, evading attacks by Hobgoblins on a day-to-day basis before seeing her family dragged into The Echoes by a monstrous Otyugh. Shaped by this tragedy and left to her devices, Breysis found companionship with the spiders of the Underdark. Learning to communicate with them, she learned from them the hidden location of Lolth's prison and became instrumental in the deity's subsequent release. Pledging herself to the Spider-Queen, Breysis laboured to curb the lawlessness of the Underdark -- even if it meant becoming a tyrant herself. Mothers Rebuilding the city of Lolthlorien in her goddess' name, Breysis reunited The Nine Clans to the new capitol. Pronouncing herself the Lady of Spiders, Breysis took the lead of the Nine Clans as the de-facto leader. This would not prove easy, however, as the duplicitous nature of the other clans threatened her reign and her ownership of Lolthlorien. Needing to bolster her forces in case of coup, Breysis ordered Lord Araneus to "acquire" breeding material for her brood of monstrous spiders. This material came from the Dwarven city of Hammertask where the women were stolen by Araneus in the twilight hours of the night. Having no problem with kidnapping Dwarves, Breysis was pleased with the subterfuge until the arrival of Fortune's Triad who soundly bested Araneus and his soldiers. Displeased with her minion, citing his weakness as a trait of men, Breysis turned her minions on Araneus and Fortune's Triad who succeeded in rescuing the kidnapped Dwarves as Breysis returned to the council of The Nine Clans. Sons Having captured Rohkalik Korlyuhka, Breysis attempted to keep the head of his clan secret. Unable to do so due to the spies of Baylin Aball who made Rohkalik's return public, Aball took Rohkalik from Breysis' hold and kept him interred in a prison connected to his establishment. Unfazed by this act of subversion, Breysis turned her attentions back to creating a master weapon, "The Sunken Heart", a staff with the power to sink overland cities. While the rest of the Nine Clans debated Rohkalik's fate Breysis began work on this weapon. When Fortune's Triad arrived in Lolthlorien to rescue Rohkalik, they came to blows with Breysis and her loyal templar. The fight sprawled out across the city, involving champions from both of the subterranean gods -- Scuttle of Lolth and Shackle of Torog. With her master weapon in hand, Breysis combated the heroes and was able to infect Hogar Cruentus was a devastating venom. Over the course of the battle this venom would take its toll on Hogar who steadily lost strength before dying from the raging poison. In the resulting chaos, "The Sunken Heart" was usurped by Shackle who turned the weapon on the warring Drow with the intent to sink the city to the depths of The Echoes. This move would be countered by Sagan Anlu'moon who turned the weapon on Shackle, killing him and blasting the weapon at the ceiling of The Underdark . The resulting magical calamity of the city-sinking weapon caused the ceiling of The Underdark to dissolve away, exposing Lolthlorien and a large swath of The Deeps to the overland sun. With her weapon spent and spider-forces in disarray, Breysis was captured by Akilva, the Spiderkiller and held in the dungeons of Lolthlorien as Lolth's corruption burnt away from exposure to the sun. Category:Drow